


1933

by poppyharris



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, dry humpin, handjobs, humpity hump, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: roy irritates cole, but bites off more than he can chew.
Relationships: Roy Earle/Cole Phelps
Kudos: 12





	1933

“whatcha doing, cole?”

there he was, the smug, arrogant bastard.

“i handled the mental case perfectly fine by myself, no thanks to you roy. where were you?” cole didn’t look up. suicide attempts were long, boring and messy paperwork. at least if the poor guy had succeeded, it would just be a redirect to the coroner's’ report.

“i was busy, not that it matters enough to put in the report,” roy had snatched up the photo frame on cole’s desk, and peered at it closely. “are you a fag, cole?”

if he hadn’t been so engrossed in his paperwork, cole probably would’ve spat out his coffee.

“i’m married, roy.”

roy rolled his eyes, staring down at his tense partner. there really was no phasing cole, was there? “i know plenty of married guys who take it up the as-“

cole slammed his hand down on the table, twisting his seat to give roy a piercing look. “i don’t know what kind of weird, homoerotic thoughts you have rattling around in that empty skull of yours, but i'm not interested. i just want to get this done, so i can go down to the blue room and just relax." he looked up, expecting to see roy's usual sneer, but was instead met with a bemused look.

"okay, princess, calm down," roy chuckled, the smirk becoming wider. cole's hands started to shake, if roy didn't leave in the next three seconds, he was going to end up diving hands first onto roy's throat.

"roy, i've killed men. i'm fully prepared to kill you," cole snapped, looking back down at his paperwork, trying to regain some modicum of control. cole thought roy had left, before feeling his warm breath on the back of his neck.

"wouldn't you rather find a closet to stay in?" roy gently moved his lips from the back of cole's neck, and across to his shoulder. cole shivered, taking a deep breath, before turning around and grabbing roy by the neck. 

"what the fuck do you want from me?" cole hissed, staring into roy's eyes. roy gave him another bemused smirk, seemingly unfazed with his current situation. 

"i want you to man up," roy smiled, that dangerous, i don't give a fuck smile. cole was lost for words for a moment, before roy looked over his shoulder, as best he could with cole's hand around his neck. 

cole began to tremble, looking over where roy was staring, before moving his fingers up to grasp at roy's perfectly gelled hair. "come on," he barked, dragging him in the direction of the case room. it was cramped, smelt of spilt liqueur and was possibly the worst place in the station, but it was close, and isolated.

roy didn't make a sound, even though cole reasoned he was pulling roy's hair pretty hard. they stumbled into the closet, and time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other, locking eyes. neither of them moved, until cole became acutely aware of the open door, and tensed his shoulders. roy noticed, and turned around to close it. 

click.

with the sound of the door locking, something within cole seemed to unleash. within a second, roy was pinned against the door, and cole was attacking the back of his neck with his mouth. roy finally made a sound, a strangled gasp as he braced against the door with his hands. cole was stronger than he looked.

roy tried to regain some modicum of control by pushing back, hooking a leg behind cole's and pulling him closer.

"don't."

and fuck if roy didn't chub up even more at cole's dominating hiss. he was faintly aware of one of cole's hands moving down the front of his trousers, probably popping the button, but roy had lost every rational thought the moment cole's hands touched his skin. a gasp left his lips as cole grasped the tip of his cock, the younger man clearly experienced. roy hated that, he wanted to be the one that took charge. he was older, he outranked cole, he should be the one calling the fucking shots. 

but as cole's small hand started to stroke, roy wanted nothing more than for cole to give him a kiss and call him a good boy. his hips canted into the soft skin, small groans leaving his lips. "cole..." roy began to speak, but was cut off by cole shushing him. 

"don't speak," cole whispered, pushing his hips firmly against roy's ass, and snaking one hand up to grip his shoulder tightly. they began flowing together, cole would shove his hips against roy's ass, pump his cock, and roy would respond by thrusting into cole's hand. the clock behind them seemed to stop existing as they moved in sync, bitten off groans and the sound of skin slapping filling the air. 

roy felt cole speed up his thrusts, and in turn, began to pump roy faster. "jesus roy..." he groaned, pushing his head firmly into the older man's neck. roy whimpered, his first sign of vulnerability since deciding to seduce cole. this was so unlike him, he should be unfazed, stay a cocky bastard, now he was pinned against a door, moaning like a two dollar whore for the fresh faced war hero.

“”’m gonna... hng! i’m gonna cum, cole,” roy whined, the back of his trousers probably wrecked from how cole had been getting off using him. it frustrated roy how he could only really hear the occasional groan from cole, in comparison to roy’s loud, almost feminine whines.

"fuck!"

roy was floating. cole had torn a brutal, mind-numing orgasm from him, and roy's arms gave way. he skidded to the ground, gasping and whimpering. “jesus, cole...”

cole looked over roy’s shaking body, and stepped over him, opening the door. “don’t disrespect me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> song: 1933 by frank turner


End file.
